User talk:Bobyking
Welcome! Hi Bobyking -- we're excited to have Cafe World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Introduction I see that you have started this wiki. Congratulations. I'd like to offer my services for helping put some content onto this wiki, and to help flesh out some of the details of this game. There certainly are some statistics that can be organized and presented in a manner that is unique to wikis, and can be done in the spirit of collaboration. More to the point: Do you have a roadmap for what you plan on doing with this wiki? I have some experience in setting up content on other gaming wikis, and it would be fun to put some of the better quality types of content onto this wiki and give it some polish. If you have questions, contact me on my user talk page and drop me a note. I don't want to be taking over here, and since you started this wiki, I'd like to follow your directions in terms of where to go from here to start with. I do have some ideas here that might be fun to try out, however. --Robert Horning 02:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Joining/Edits I would really like to help edit and popularize this wiki and see if we can get a good audience to come. I've maintained 2 other high traffic wikis before and contributed to 5% of the total (200k) edits at a point. I know it's kind of early to request for privileges, but I can input a lot of information and help set formatting and guidelines to help make this place a one-stop place for all kinds of questions that players may have for this game. I already have a spreadsheet http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=t4clZgc1q5UOmB5TvRnA48A with tons of information I've gathered, and I was hoping to create a wiki and use that as a better layout for it, but I guess you beat me to it. :) LaughDonor 19:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Main menu needs edits The main menu - MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar - needs some work. At the very least, the entry "m,,,,,," needs to be removed. Could you grant me permissions to edit the sidebar? Hi, I'll try to contribute as much as possible... Hey This is amazing thanks for starting a Cafe World wikia :D --Yougina 20:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Question about Scratch Lotto Tickets Hi. I'm confused about Scratch Lotto Tickets. I read the wiki and I believe it says you get one of these when leveling up. I am level 11 now and I only get a stack for friends. How do I get mine? I've only gotten one since I started playing and I'm not sure now how I got that one. Can you clear this up for me? Thanks. Lemca888 19:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) you help me by cafe world catering I am not that familiar with Wiki, I am putting together a spread sheet of the catering jobs and would like to share it. It will allow us to figure out what food we have exess of and start the catering job to serve that dish. Where can I send it so you can post it.